Regalo de Navidad
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Después de su regreso de aquel viaje, al fin puede estar con ella a pesar de que solo no la vió tres días, "se entera" de que es navidad, ¿qué hará por su esposa? [¡Feliz navidad a todas mis amigas!: Fic agregado a la actividad navideña del foro (D.A.I.K) "Desquiciados adictos a la pareja InuYashaKagome"]


**_Disclaimer: _**_Aunque por más que quiera, los personajes de "InuYasha" le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka: Rumiko Takahashi, de haber sido míos, InuYasha y Kagome por lo menos hubieran tenido dos hijos en "Kankêtsu-Hen"_

**_Regalo de Navidad._**

**_(One-Shot: fecha y publicación especial)_**

La sacerdotiza se removió inquieta. Su mirada se fijó nuevamente en las estrellas de aquella mágica noche, aunque se estuviera muriendo de frío bajo la nieve, prefería estar afuera con una manta y su traje de miko, pensando qué haría su familia en ese momento, tal vez estarían desfrutando de una cena, riendo y adornando el árbol, o pensando en ella. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente ante su pensamiento egoísta y decidió cerrar los ojos para tocar su vientre. Sonrió. Parecía mentira, pero tenía alrededor de tres meses cargando a su primer hijo, el primer cachorro de InuYasha, su razón de sonreír y de vivir.

—¿Estás loca Kagome? —Oyó inquirir a su marido el cual saltó de inmediato hasta ella.

—¡InuYasha! —Expresó la joven mujer echándose a los brazos de su marido mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente—, ¿por qué han demorado tanto tú y Miroku? —Lo miró directamente a los ojos casi a punto de llorar, su estado de gestación la tenía muy sensible—, he estado muy preocupada. —Bajó la mirada y empezó a producir lágrimas.

Al momento, el hibrido esposo abrazó a su mujer fuertemente, dándole a entender mudamente que la había extrañado increíblemente, que aquellos tres días se le habían hecho malditamente eternos, y que por nada del mundo deseaba verla llorar, porque de cierta manera, su cachorro también lo hacía.

—Eso no importa —dijo con la voz algo ronca, la nostalgia en demasía había querido invadirlo—; ¿qué haces afuera a esta hora bajo la nieve? —Inquirió viéndola a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

Kagome se sonrojó y su mirada se tornó brillante, le sonrió a InuYasha, el cual se quedó perplejo, ¿cómo era que Kagome cambiaba de semblante tan rápido?

—Estoy recordando que hoy es noche buena InuYasha —le informó—, víspera de navidad.

—¿De esa fiesta que has estado mencionando la última semana antes de mi viaje? —Preguntó, de hecho ya sabía a qué se refería su mujer, ella ya se lo había explicado. Kagome asintió feliz.

—Pensaba en qué haría mi familia —la mirada chocolate volvió a ser triste y perdió brillo—, tal vez ya no se acuerden de mí. —Volvió a llorar la azabache.

—Tonta. —InuYasha la abrazó nuevamente, ¡odiaba verla llorar!, eso lo sabía muy bien—, por supuesto que se acuerdan de ti. —Trató de consolarla—, y de cualquier forma, ellos no quisieran verte llorar. —Kagome miró a su marido y sonrió aun con lágrimas, ciertamente InuYasha sabía cómo hacerla sonreír—, vamos a dentro, el frío te puede hacer daño a ti y al cachorro. —Agarró a Higurashi en brazos y la llevó hasta su cabaña en donde les esperaba una fogata caliente—, quédate aquí. —La sentó recostándola contra la pared y acomodándose nuevamente para que su esposa quedara en medio de sus piernas—, ¿te sientes bien?

Kagome asintió reconfortándose mientras sonreía.

—Te extrañé. —Le susurró ella perdiéndose en la calidez de su marido, sintiéndose nuevamente protegida.

—Yo también. —Dijo él mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma. _No sabes cuánto. _Se contuvo en articular.

El silencio entre la pareja se hizo intenso pero reconfortador, era mágico, solo podían oír sus respiraciones mientras se decían por medio del contacto físico que se necesitaban de manera desmedida y desesperada, que se amaban sin explicación lógica. Kagome mantenía sus ojos abiertos, sintiéndose como una completa niña, se reconfortaba de manera increíble en el pecho de su marido.

—Quiero un regalo. —Interrumpió de pronto Kagome el silencio, sorprendiendo a su marido. Se levantó sin previo aviso dejándolo más perplejo—, y lo quiero ahora —hizo un puchero adorable atontando a InuYasha el cual no evitó levantarse—. Dame un regalo InuYasha. —Se aferró al haori de su marido mientras lo miraba suplicante—, ¿no me has traído uno verdad? —Oh, perfecto, ahora su sacerdotiza iba a llorar—, ¿no me quieres?

InuYasha se sonrojó de sobre manera, no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero tenía algo en mente. Kagome estaba loca, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría decir que él no la quería?! ¡Si ella era más que su propia vida! ¡Tonta, Kagome, tonta!

La joven azabache se giró empezando a llorar, sus mejillas estaban rojas y las lágrimas la inundaban de manera bruta, parecía una Magdalena.

El hanjū, sacó un paquete se su manga y llamó a su bipolar mujer.

—Ka…Kagome. —La joven se giró inmediatamente, miró el paquete extendido y se llevó las manos al rostro, dejando una sonrisa llena de luz marcada para siempre en la mente de su amado—, es para ti. —Logró articular totalmente sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada—. Fe…feliz navidad, Kagome.

La aludida chilló llorando de alegría, ¡su navidad no podía ser mejor! Abrió el lazo rojo, torpemente liado y deshizo la envoltura del paquete. Su corazón se paralizó al encontrarse con una esmeralda brillante en forma redonda.

—I…InuYasha. —Dijo atónita la joven mirando la pieza— esto es…—miró a su sonrojado marido y sus lágrimas revivieron—, ¡te amo! —Se echó a sus brazos y lo besó de manera casi desesperada, InuYasha no tardó ni un minuto en corresponder al gesto de amor, envolvió su fina espalda con los brazos mientras la abrazaba—, InuYasha —le dijo jadeante, chocó su frente con la de su marido y sonrió—, feliz navidad.

Volvieron a besarse de manera tierna, diciéndose que se amaban con cada fibra de su ser, solo con aquella caricia que podía decir tanto, unieron sus manos en un fuerte apretón, como sellando aquella noche, sin saber, que en ese momento; en la época actual, el reloj de Tokio marcaba las doce en punto.

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**

* * *

**_Hola, mis hermosas preciosuras, perdonen, pero no podía pasar esta hermosa fecha sin un cursi One! Shot que les llenara el alma de crema chantilly (?) _**

**_Quería dedicarles este pequeñísimo "fic" a todas ustedes mis amigas hermosas que me han apoyado de manera incondicional desde que escribo en esta página, en especial a Ecu-deus, CIELO PAZ, serena tsukino chiba, Paulii Taisho, Dead-End-00 y Fifiabbs._**

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD HERMOSURAS, LAS AMO, RECUERDENLO SIEMPRE._**

**_Por cierto, este fic lo agregaré a mi foro, "Desquiciados, adictos a la pareja InuYashaKagome" link en mi perfil, pásense por allí para que se diviertan._**

**_Sin más, disculpen lo cursi, OoC y empalagoso que fue mi fic, solo intenté divertirlas un rato, ¡FELICES FIESTAS!_**


End file.
